When Worlds Collide
by TheRedeemer1995
Summary: When Dark Spyro discovers the Nexus Crystal and attempts to use its power to alter time so that the Purple Dragons reign supreme, he causes the Skylanders universe to seamlessly merge with the Classic and Legends universes, an event resulting in the destruction of most of the Skylands, countless deaths, and brings forth new heroes, new villains, and most importantly two new Spyros.
1. Prologue

_**Greetings, prospective readers! Welcome to the world's first Skylanders-Legend of Spyro-Classic Spyro crossover event! I've always wanted to do one of these, and now that I have the finer details figured out, I can finally bring it forth! Now then, I can safely assume that people aren't going to be pleased with my inclusion of Skylanders in this project. The truth is, I decided to add Skylanders because of the creative possibilities provided by having them there, especially in terms of there being two Cynders, one of whom was Malefor's former general while the other is straight-up Malefor's daughter, and of course there being the Legends characters and Skylanders Malefor, and anyone who's played the Legends series knows what Legends Malefor did. Also, there are a few things I should explain real quick: on the Skylanders Academy side, this story takes place about seven months after the end of the show, while the Classic Spyro side takes place about three months after A Hero's Tail, while Legends is set a few months after Spyro pulls the planet back together. Also, Dark Spyro doesn't actually know about Strykore's defeat, what with him trying to survive on a floating rock after his defeat and all? Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin!**_

 _Prologue_

 _The Great Merge_

 _ **The Cave of Future's Past — The Skylands**_

A lone shadow ducked into the entrance of the Cave of Future's Past. The shadow had learned of this sacred and ancient place through the books he had studied while undercover for his former master Strykore at the Skylanders Academy, before that loathsome Eon had discovered him, tied him down, and separated him from his pathetic good self, with whom he did battle. No doubt his good self and the Academy thought him destroyed in the explosion, the result of his own fire breath clashing with that of his good self.

 _The fools. They know my good self's scales are indestructible, so why should mine be any different?_ the shadow thought to himself as he journeyed through the caverns, his technokinetic powers disabling any surprises left behind by those who left the item he sought here. But even still, he had barely survived his fall after being knocked unconscious by the explosion and falling onto a small, dark islelet that happened to hover far beneath the Academy. As he lay upon that floating hunk of rock, starving, broken, bleeding, and as weak as an orphaned kitten as his bones slowly knitted themselves back together, he knew he couldn't return to his Master after having failed. The torture of working alongside those incompetent Skylanders, and the physical agony of his injuries would be sheer _bliss_ to whatever punishment Strykore had in store for him. No… rather, he would become the master of himself and his _own_ destiny. And then the Skylands would kneel before him and his kind!

But first… he needed to free the rest of the purple dragons, only…

 _Why free them if they were never imprisoned in the first place?_

And that's what brought him here. For within this cavern was the Nexus Crystal, an artifact capable of manipulating time and space to the whims of whoever possesses it.

Finally, as he arrived before the shimmering purple crystal, a beam of light was cast upon the shadow, revealing him to be a black and silver dragon who happened to be the spitting image of the Skyland's last purple dragon, Spyro. This black creature was known as Dark Spyro.

"Oh, it's beautiful…" Dark Spyro whispered as he gazed upon the crystal. Within it he saw many things: infinite deaths, infinite lives, _infinite possibilities_. In one image he saw the wedding of what seemed to be his good self and Cynder. In another, he saw the planet being torn apart. And in yet a third, he saw his good self's death, his peaceful-looking, yet battered and bloodied body being mourned by a faun, a cheetah, and a mole he didn't recognize, while in a fourth his good self seemed to be marrying the faun.

"I'd take a good look around, Spyro… because your future is about to change. The purple dragons will rise again!" cried Dark Spyro before he fired a beam of dark energies at the crystal, muttering an incantation as his energy unleashed itself into the crystal.

…

 _ **Skylanders Academy**_

All was peaceful in Skylanders Academy. The weather was nice and calm, the students were studying for their exams, the faculty were filing paperwork and grading assignments. And most importantly… Master Eon restocked on his beard spray.

Closing the cupboard, Eon gave a pleased sigh. "I almost ran out of my beard spray…" he muttered in disbelief. "With all the craziness with Strykore, I almost forgot about the simple things." He shook his head, glad that crisis had been averted.

Before the old Headmaster could continue his musings, a violent shake followed by a noise that sounded somewhere between a thunderclap and something cracking open knocked him to the floor.

"Oh, Mother Carey's Chickens! What on Earth was that?" grumbled Eon as he pulled himself up off the floor just in time to hear several students and faculty scream in terror. Not long afterward, his Beard Sense kicked in with the force of an exploding bomb, alerting him that they were all in terrible danger of a…

Master Eon's face fell when his Beard Sense told him what it was: a temporal cataclysmic event that would destroy Skylands.

"But, the only thing powerful and unstable enough to do that is…" the old Headmaster said, his voice drifting off as his sense of dread quickly increased. "I must go and retrieve Spyro! It's time for him and his team to begin another mission!" cried Eon before he threw open the door leading out of his study and ran through the panicking students and staff as fast as he could to the Academy Dormitories, where he would no doubt find Spyro and his friends.

…

 _ **Avalar — Summer Forest**_

A young purple dragon with golden horns, a yellow belly, and yellow and brown wings lay beside a female faun of around the same age wearing a dress made out of leaves, the both of them looking up at the star show above them.

"Wow," said Elora as a particular set of stars zoomed in the night sky overhead. It was rather peaceful here, just her and her draconic boyfriend Spyro. They had been a little nervous at first, considering that they lived in two completely different worlds, and because of the fact that neither of them were sure that the other one felt the same way, but once everything was out in the open, something truly beautiful began… even if Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, and The Sorceress kept popping their ugly mugs up every once in a while to spoil whatever the two of them had planned for the day.

"Spyro?" said Elora, turning her head to face Spyro, causing the young dragon to turn his head to face hers. "Tell me you love me."

Spyro sat himself up to face Elora, a soft smile on his face. "I will always love you, Elora…" Spyro said softly as he leaned in towards Elora, closing his eyes as Elora did the same...

Before the dragon and faun could lock lips, however, a violent shake jolted them out of their little piece of heaven, causing them both to sit up and look around wildly.

Immediately Spyro could sense that something was wrong. The very fabric of reality seemed… _distorted_ somehow. And within the distortions, Spyro saw things, such as a completely different valley that seemed to be seamlessly attached to the part of Summer Forest they were currently in, and there seemed to be a set of islands floating in the sky above… islands that were falling towards the ground at an alarming rate. But, it wasn't until the ground started to violently shake and parts of the Summer Forrest Castle began to crumble that Spyro made any move.

"We need to find the Professor!" Spyro yelled. "He'll know what's going on! Now!" Elora gave only a quick nod before the two of them changed headlong into the newly created chaos and through distorted landscapes in search of the Professor's Lab, dodging boulders and masonry as they rained down upon the fracturing ground.

As they were running through what seemed like the end of the world, Elora tripped and fell, crying out in pain as she hit the ground with a sprained ankle, just as a particularly large slab of masonry began to fall towards her.

"Spyro, help me!" screamed Elora.

Hearing the cries of his girlfriend, Spyro turned on his heels and speed off toward where she'd fallen and lept through the air, his horns smashing through the masonry mere moments before it could fall on top of the frightened Elora. The second he hit the ground, Spyro sped off towards Elora, who was now motionless on the ground, a piece of rubble apparently having struck her in the skull.

"ELORA!" screamed Spyro as he sped towards his love, and picked her up in his foreclaws, checking her vitals. A sigh of relief at the sign of a pulse was all Spyro had time for before a loud thunderclap rang through the sky. Daring to chance a look, Spyro saw what appeared to be a massive shimmering white crevasse in the sky, with random glowing bolts of lightning being thrown out of it as what seemed to be a landmass came crashing towards the ground.

Knowing that the End Times for Avalar and quite possibly the Dragon Realms and the Forgotten Worlds were upon them, Spyro held Elora close to him, his eyes shut tight as he prepared to meet his end.

 _Ancestors on high… deliver us…_

…

 _ **Valley of Avalar**_

As the midday sun shone down on the valley, a certain Purple Dragon was busy chasing down his quarry. An unlucky stag had managed to catch his eye, and he wasn't about to miss out on a good meal. Tucking in his wings, Spyro dove down towards the stag, claws outstretched to latch onto the fleeing cervid. The stag pulled to the left, and he twisted a wing to adjust his flight before grabbing onto its hide, biting down on its neck. Giving a single twist, a crack resounded before the cervid went down, the young war hero planting his feet on the ground.

Several months had passed since Spyro and his dear friend Cynder had pulled the world back together after Malefor broke it apart. Winding up on the other side of the world from their friends had been a little disorienting, but nothing a little traveling around couldn't solve. It had taken a good deal of time, but they'd finally managed to make their way back. Spyro couldn't wait to let everyone know they were okay, though Cynder… wasn't quite as enthusiastic.

The two had grown close since their journey back had began. Hearing the dragoness say the words "I love you" back at the world's core had been eye-opening for the Purple Dragon. As they continued their long journey home, Spyro had made sure to let her know he felt the same way through his actions. Curling up next to her to share his warmth at night. Going out hunting for food and bringing it back to her. And in the past couple of weeks, he'd entertained the thought of asking for her claw in marriage, though he was anxious about the timing.

He made his way back to where they'd settled for lunchtime, the stag's carcass clutched in his foreclaws as he flew. A small grotto came into view, and he quickly beelined for it with a twist of his wings, gliding with the occasional flap. As he flew in close, he smiled as he caught sight of the black dragoness, waiting patiently for him by a small unlit campfire. Adjusting his descent, he hovered briefly before touching down, placing his haul on the grass.

"That's a pretty big one," Cynder noted. "You sure we can eat all that?"

"We're getting closer to the village," he replied. "We might have a guest or two, so why not bring more, right?" Rearing back his head, he let loose a small burst of flame on the campfire, lighting up the pile of sticks placed in the circle of rocks.

"You think Hunter might be around looking for us?"

"More than likely." Dragging a claw down the belly of the stag, he reached into the cut he made and pulled out the more undesirable organs, starting with the intestines. "They probably all are."

A sound ringing through the valley brought them out of their musings, both of them looking around for the disturbance. A loud thunderclap from above made them look up, and their eyes widened. A glowing white distortion in the sky in the shape of a long crevice was slowly growing from the direction they'd been flying from with smaller cracks branching out, arcs of lightning sparking out at random. As it grew, the center of the distortion grew darker, before the two dragons began making out a shape within it. It looked like… a landmass, ripped from a planet's surface. They were more than certain, having seen such when Spyro pulled the shattered world back together.

Another, much too similar sound resounded off the valley's hills, drawing their attention back down low to the distant landscape. Another rift, almost identical to the first, had began spreading over the region they'd came from. Electrical arcs zapped the area as the rift expanded, though something even worse than the environment being scorched occurred; the land itself began to _shift_ wherever the arcs struck, warping into something unrecognizable. Memorized landmarks were erased in the blink of an eye, and out-of-place terrain replaced the landscape seemingly at random. Creatures both familiar and not appeared literally out of thin air, all of them in a state of panic as they fled. All the while an entire **world** came into view within the distortion itself.

A strong gale of wind roared past them as they sat transfixed before the chaos unraveling upon the land. Thankfully, neither of the two distortions seemed to be getting closer so much as they were expanding _away_ from the valley, the ground rift skewing off slightly to one side while the sky distortion veered heavily in the other direction. As the grotto was almost right on the edge of the Avalar region, that meant they weren't heading anywhere towards the village, Ancestors be praised…

Then something terrifying happened…

Branches of the two rifts _collided_.

As if a small trickle had become a great flood, the two spatial anomalies suddenly accelerated in their invasion of reality. The outlands were rapidly overtaken by a _massive_ forest expanding past the horizon, in which rested a castle of the whitest marble either of them had ever seen roughly a few miles out. In comparison, the sky crevice tore itself open above the world, revealing the sizable landmass they saw to actually be an entire _continent_ of plateaus and island chains mishmashed together. And the latter didn't stop with heading in just one direction anymore… It was now going EVERYWHERE across the sky, hovering just mere leagues above the visible mountains within Avalar.

It wasn't long before the two rifts finally clashed in full, giving what Spyro and Cynder could only liken to a thousand simultaneous sonic booms.

The two dragons looked at the aftermath in worry.

"This is—" "—not good," Cynder and Spyro said, respectively.

…

 _ **The Cave of Future's Past**_

Dark Spyro could tell something was wrong with the Nexus as his dark energies poured into it. It was pretty easy to figure out when it felt like the Skylands were being distorted somehow, on top of what sounded like screams of terror coming from outside the cave that somehow had reached him in here. And yet, despite the obvious feeling of something going awry, Dark Spyro knew he couldn't stop now, for he could risk making things worse.

"You?! How are you still alive?!"

Dark Spyro heaved a sigh. That was assuming his pathetic good self didn't muck things up first. "Can't really talk right now, Mr. Goody-Four-Shoes. I'm in the middle of rewriting history so that my fellow corrupted purple dragons reign supreme over the Skylands."

Spyro, Stealth Elf, and Eruptor did a double-take at this information. "Are you insane?! You're gonna kill us all!" Stealth Elf cried. "Reality itself is being distorted! Strange lands are becoming fused with the world below, and to top it off, the Skylands are beginning to fall from the heavens, killing God knows how many innocent people!"

Dark Spyro shrugged. "Gotta crack a few eggs to make an omelette," he said nonchalantly.

Spyro had heard just about enough of this. Taking a large inhalation of air, Spyro breathed a massive stream of flame at his evil twin's face, disorienting the dark dragon enough to get him to stop his spell.

The second the stream of dark energies stopped pouring into the Nexus Crystal, the time manipulating artifact began to go critical, throwing of large bolts of lightning all over the cave, some of them striking a little too close for comfort for Team Spyro, all while the crystal's glow began to increase dramatically.

"Spyro, you fool!" Dark Spyro shouted in rage. "You've doomed us all!".

A few seconds latter, the Nexus exploded in a brilliant flash on energy and light, causing everyone in the Cave of Future's Past to black out and know no more.

 _ **Whoo! Talk about an explosive opening! Anyways, big thanks to my co-author and editor, KyuubiMakai009, for his aid in this endeavor. Join us next time as Spyro meets Spyro meets Spyro! See you then!**_


	2. Chapter I: Three Takes On Me

_**Greetings, prospective readers! Welcome back to When Worlds Collide! Last chapter did pretty well for itself, considering the boldness of the endeavor. Now, I've been getting reviews expressing concerns that Skylanders was taking center stage in this endeavor. Rest assured, it was necessary only for the opening chapter, because now the real fun begins! Well, let's not waste any more time and get this party started!**_

 _Chapter I_

 _Three Takes On Me_

 _ **Unknown Location**_

Spyro groaned as he began to regain consciousness. "Ugh… Somebody tell the guy with the jackhammer to lay off my head, will ya?" mumbled Spyro as his eyes fluttered open.

Looking around, Spyro found that not only were his surroundings completely unfamiliar, being a thoroughly trashed and ruined castle of white marble in the middle of a smoldering forest in a completely out-of-place valley, but that his twisted copy and his friends were nowhere to be found. "Stealth? Eruptor?" Spyro called out as he looked around. A few moments passed by before he heard a deep, rumbling groan from nearby. A bright smile crossed Spyro's face as he moved towards where it sounded like the groan was coming from.

"Eruptor? Is that you?" said Spyro as he drew near the source of the groaning, only for his face to fall when, instead of seeing one of his dearest friends, he saw one of the biggest and ugliest apes he'd ever laid eyes on in a barely conscious state. Lying nearby was a scepter that housed a jewel unfamiliar to Spyro. And yet… something inside him — a dormant instinct, perhaps? — was urging him to smash the scepter's jewel and claim the power that lay within it for himself.

However, before Spyro could follow this instinct, the ape made eye contact with the purple dragon, and almost instantly flew into a rage.

" **YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!"** the ape bellowed, picking the scepter off the ground and lumbering towards Spyro. The green jewel that was in place of his left eye glowed with the primate's rage. " **YOU KILLED ME! YOU DESTROYED MY BODY WITH THE POWER OF A THOUSAND SUNS! DO YOU HAVE EVEN THE SLIGHTEST IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURT?!"**

Spyro was suddenly feeling more confused than he had ever felt in his life. This big ugly monkey showed up out of nowhere accusing him, the greatest of the Skylanders, of killing him with the power of a thousand suns, a level of power that would make even Strykore and Malefor a smoldering pile of nothing, when he had never seen this lump of fur before in his life. How was that even possible? Unless he killed him when he and Dark Spyro were still the same dragon… Nah, that didn't seem right. True, his memories of that brief period, which he and his fellow Skylanders had agreed to never speak of again (although Stealth Elf had seemed strangely reluctant to do so), were a bit sketchy, he figured he'd remember outright killing someone.

The only thing Spyro could think of to say was, "W-well you certainly seem pretty spry despite it…"

The lumbering ape paused for a moment, as though something had just occurred to him. " **You know, now that you mention it, if I was destroyed, how can I be here?"** the ape rumbled before swiftly dismissing the notion. " **BAH! DOES NOT MATTER! YOU KILLED ME, NOW I KILL YOU!"**

On his last word, the overgrown ape struck Spyro in the face with his scepter, sending the young Skylander flying into a nearby rock. Shaking his head to rid himself of the brief dizzy spell, Spyro turned to face his opponent, smoke leaking out of the corners of his mouth as he glared at the primate.

"Alright, pal! I don't know who you are or what the heck you're talking about, but you just crossed the line! And that means it's barbecue time!" Spyro growled, crouching into his fight-ready stance.

In response, the burly primate stowed his scepter on his back, unsheathing his twin scimitars in its place before stomping after the drake, gem eye glowing menacingly as he neared. The Skylander in turn crouched low, wings flared and ready to pounce. He was greatly surprised, however, when the brute leapt high into the air with his blades raised. With a squeak he will forever deny making, Spyro quickly backpedaled, narrowly avoiding getting cleaved in two as the primate brought his scimitars down right where he had been standing. Without missing a beat, the hairy bruiser yanked his blades out with a single tug and batted the drake away with the flat side. Slamming against a tree, Spyro hit the ground and groaned as he clutched his side.

" **Pathetic!"** the ape rumbled as he stomped after the downed Skylander. " **And** _ **this**_ **is the dragon who killed me?! I expected more of a challenge!"**

Lifting his head, Spyro let loose a continuous stream of dragonfire at the ape, who raised up his scimitars to block the flames. After a moment, the draconic Skylander cut off the fire as pain lanced through his bruised side, causing him to wince. The primate held the now superheated blades up for a moment longer before lowering them, the glowing swords burning the grass where they touched. "Oh crap…"

Before either of them could do anything else, a burst of flame washed over the ape from behind. The primate snarled in a mix of pain and agitation before whipping around, backhanding the offender with the flat of his blade as he roared in outrage. " **WHO DARES BURN GAUL WHEN HIS BACK IS TURNED?!"** Though as he got a good look at the assailant, the now known Gaul adopted a befuddled expression. _Another_ dragon that _also_ looks like the one who killed him?

Said dragon lay against a tree, wheezing from having the wind knocked out of him before glaring at Gaul. "That… would be me," the dragon wheezed while Skylands Spyro adopted his own befuddled expression.

 _Okay, maybe I'm a little punch-drunk. One too many hits from the ape,_ thought Skylands Spyro as he gazed upon his duplicate, who was no doubt a hallucination caused by blunt force trauma, on top of everything else he'd just been through… And yet, if it really _was_ a hallucination, why could this Gaul creature see him too?

The ape growled. " **It does not matter if there is one dragon or two! I'll kill you all the same!"**

"How about four, then?"

Gaul turned to find who said that, and all three of them looked up to see yet _another_ Spyro, this one clad in golden armor, divebomb the Ape King, accompanied by a darker colored dragoness.

The dragon leaning up against the tree casted a glance at his smaller doppelganger. "Are they with you?" he asked.

"The black one might be, but I was under the impression that the other guy was with you," replied Skylands Spyro.

Legend Spyro heard none of what his two doppelgangers were talking about. Whoever they were, he'd deal with them in a moment, but first, it was time to get some answers. "How are you still alive, Gaul? I distinctly remember atomizing you with my Aether breath," demanded Legend Spyro, his mouth leaking a vibrant purple energy.

Gaul chuckled. " **Even if I knew how I returned, I wouldn't tell the dragon who did me in the first place. And next time, come face me yourself rather than sending a couple of pawns-"** Gaul started to say, before he received a face full of Aether breath and was completely obliterated, astounding the other two dragons watching as they emerged.

"Where did you learn that breath?! I mean, I can breathe fire, ice, lightning, and water, but I've never seen anything like that before," said Classic Spyro.

"You can breathe ice, lightning, and water?!" Skylands Spyro said in disbelief. "All I can do is breath fire!"

Legend Spyro chuckled. "Sorry kids, don't have time for autographs," the taller warrior dragon said to his smaller counterparts. "But, do me a favor and wash that scale paint off. It's pretty obvious that Gaul thought you two were me, and while I appreciate the gesture, it's simply not worth getting yourselves killed." the dragon said.

Before either copy of Spyro could say anything in their defense, the taller clone of Cynder held up her claw.

"Wait, Spyro…" said Cynder as she looked at the other two Spyros, her nostrils widening as she smelled the scents of the two dragons before her. "That's not possible… Then again, I shouldn't be surprised…" the dragoness said, thinking it over.

"What's up, Cynder?" the taller copy of Spyro asked.

"Spyro… these two have your scent… Your _exact_ scent."

"What?" said Legend Spyro, taking a whiff of the his smaller doppelgangers' scent, only to find that it was strangely missing. "But, the only way that could be is if they're actually me…"

"Hey, look, I'd love to stand around here talking about who we all are, but I gotta get my girlfriend some medical attention. So if one of you two posers could point me in the direction of some form of civilization, that'd be great," said Classic Spyro.

"Poser?!" said Skylands Spyro, glaring daggers at his taller copycat as a look of indignation crossed his face.

"Yeah. _Poser_ ," said Classic Spyro, glaring daggers at his smaller copycat. "You two are probably just a couple of clones created by Ripto or the Sorceress or something,"

"Who?" said Legend Spyro, but Skylands Spyro wasn't having it.

" _You're_ the clone, pal! Who made you? Was it that shrimp Kaos?!" said Skylands Spyro said, smoke coming out of his mouth. which the other Spyro took as a challenge.

"Oh, so you wanna do this the hard way, huh?! Bring it on, shorty!"

"Come get some!"

"Will somebody tell me who Ripto is?!"

"Will you two knock it off?!"

"Spyro, that's enough!"

The shorter Spyro stopped in his tracks at the sound of the voice. Looking nearby, the young Skylander saw the ghostly form of Master Eon before him.

"Master Eon!" said the Skylander dragon as he approached the ghostly old man.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce me to your counterparts?" asked Eon.

"Right, right," said the Skylander. "This is Master Eon, headmaster of the Skylanders Academy where I live."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Legend Spyro.

"Hello," said Cynder.

"'S'up?" said Classic Spyro.

"Master Eon, what's going on? Why are there three of me? There was this big ugly ape, he thought I killed him and creamed me, then that guy showed up and got creamed, and then—" said Skylands Spyro before Eon held up his hand for silence.

"All will be explained shortly. Right now, we need to get you all back to the Academy. There are some rather interesting visitors who'd like to speak with all of you about the cataclysmic event that we've already dubbed 'the Great Merge,' which was followed almost immediately by the Skyfall—"

"The what?" said Legend Spyro.

"And the what?" asked Skylands Spyro.

"Hang on a second, I need to grab someone," said Classic Spyro as he walked over behind a large hunk of rubble and emerged a moment later with what seemed to be a semi-conscious faun wearing a dress made of leaves draped over his back. Skylands Spyro cocked his head to the side.

"Is he carrying some kinda goat?" the Skylander asked.

"She's a _faun_ , you dork!" said Classic Spyro as he carried Elora over to where his counterparts were waiting. "And she's also my girlfriend."

"Not gonna comment on that, considering I have a crush on Stea—never mind," said Skylands Spyro, turning beet red as Classic Spyro reached them and Master Eon raised an eyebrow.

"Are we all ready?" asked Master Eon. All three Spyros and Cynder nodded firmly. "Then here we go!"

Master Eon then proceeded to mutter an incantation, and in a bright flash of light, the old Headmaster, the three purple dragons, the black dragoness, and the semi-conscious faun disappeared.

 _ **And thus concludes Chapter One! If you liked what you saw here, then be sure to fav, follow, and review! And join us next time for the new world according to the elderly.**_


End file.
